Power/Issue One
The first issue of the comic series Power. Transcript Jaime Rains is seen standing outside of the Super Project's base. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flyer which reads "Are You Here To Help?" He puts the flyer in his pocket again and walks into the base, looking at the people walking through the halls, all of them appearing very unique in appearances and powers. He takes the elevator up and tries to enter a room but then notices Lewis Chung sitting to his left and staring at the ground. *'Jaime:' You okay, man? why aren't you in there? *'Lewis:' I was. But... there's a very big spider at my desk and nobody wants to get it... *'Jaime: '''Wait, desks? I thought this was the Super Project's base. *'Lewis: Oh, it is. *'''Jaime: Then why are there desks like it's a school? *'Lewis:' Huh... I never thought about it until just now... maybe it is a school? A student opens up the door. *'Student: '''Yo, Chung, the spider's dead. *'Lewis:' Alright! Lewis gets up and walks into the classroom. Jaime gets in after him. *'Student: So why are ya late? *'''Jaime: Well, I mean, it's a two-hour drive to get to the docks and the boat ride to the actual place is another thirty minutes so I didn't really have much control over the whole thing. *'Student:' You could have used the bus... *'Jaime:' I live in Dallas so even if I did it'd probably still be a pretty long time. *'Student: '''Oh, Texas boy, huh? you know, I got an aunt who lives in Texas. My name's Oliver Fate, what's yours? *'Jaime:' I'm Jaime Rains. *'Oliver:' Nice to meet you. Well, to catch you up, the weird chick staring out the window is Mandy Walker. The guy you just met is Lewis Chung, he's okay but isn't exactly that bright. Dude over there is P.J., less said about him the better. Now that girl is-- *'Jaime: No, no, it's fine, I'll get to know them later. *'Oliver: '''You sure, cause-- *'Jaime: 'I would really prefer if you didn't list off everyone here. I want life as God planned it, a surprise. *'Oliver: I don’t think God planned it to be a surprise... *'Jaime: '''Look, I'll be honest, there's a lot of people here and I don't want to stand here for ten minutes just listening to names. The door swings open and a woman walks in. Jaime and Oliver get into the seats as she sits down at her desk. *'Maggie:' Alright class, good to see you're all here, wouldn't be a good first day if some of you were gone. Now, for those who don't know, I am Maggie White and I run the Super Project. Now, if any of you have questions about us, I am more than willing to answer them. *'Jaime:' I have one. Why are there desks? *'Maggie: There are different levels to the Super Project. The first level you're trainees, AKA students, hence the desks. *'''Jaime: And the other levels? *'Maggie:' The second level you're an advanced trainee, the third level you're a sidekick, and the final level you're a hero and you work for the Super Project. Does anyone have any more questions?